


Saving Someone Comes At A Price

by SkyFallSlayer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Accidents, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Parental Roy Mustang, Sorry Not Sorry, three shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallSlayer/pseuds/SkyFallSlayer
Summary: Roy only wishes that his subordinate never came back for his coat.Or, Ed’s attempts to save everyone he comes across was bound to catch up with him eventually.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Team Mustang, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang & Team Mustang
Comments: 26
Kudos: 197





	1. Anger Comes At A Price

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just hate it when you come up with an idea and you have to write it down/make it into a story? I've been doing that a lot lately, and that's how this story was born.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story.
> 
> **(Warning: Blood and injury)**

A black boot hit the dented tin can hard, sending it into the air before landing with a loud thug a few feet away. He hissed through his teeth, his automail hand tightening into a fist by his side, while his flesh one squeezed the handle of his suitcase. 

“Bastard…. Bastard!!” He yells, before coming up and kicking the can again, ignoring as it landed in a tiny pile of snow on the sidewalk. “That damn bastard!”

He thought this would be another fight with insults that held no hate, but today was different. Their insults _did_ have some hate in them. Well… he should say _his boss’_ insults had. 

It wasn’t like it was his fault to begin with! It’s not his fault that the Colonel Bastard was in a foul mood. How was he supposed to have known?! 

Like usual, the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric turned in his report today after another dead end on finding the philosopher’s stone. He thought it was just going to be like every other meeting he’s had with his boss. They would bicker back-and-forth, with no venom in their insults whatsoever. 

But today was different. Today his commanding officer was in an unknowingly foul mood. So Ed was completely blindsided when he met face-to-face with the Colonel. Their usual fight turned out differently, as the older State Alchemist seemed to be far too angry to be in the right state of mind, and took it out on his subordinate. 

His bad mood then put Ed in a bad mood, as he stormed out of the office with rage. The venomless words that the Colonel would spit out had malice in them today, and even if it wasn’t aimed towards him directly, Ed could feel all the hate Roy had built up for some unknown reason. The blonde teenager was so mad that he didn’t even give Lieutenant Hawkeye a chance to speak, and clear up the reason why the Colonel was in such a horrible mood. 

He felt a little guilty by doing so, but at this moment he just needed some space to cool off. He stopped in his tracks, letting out a sigh.

“Damn…” He mumbled, closing his eyes and massaging his forehead with his gloved fingers, oblivious to the numbness that was starting to set in.

He lets out another sigh, his mind wandering to something else that should make him happy. He was heading for the train station right now, hoping he will get there in time to meet Al in Resembool for the annual Winter Festival after their mission together.

Ed wanted to go straight there, but his brother insisted that he should report in since they’ve been gone for nearly a month (Al also pointed out that the Colonel might personally check in on them if he doesn’t start reporting in more). 

_“Pfft… As if.”_ Ed thought, opening his eyes to stare at the ground. Ignoring the odd stares that people were giving him. _“Like he cares…”_

But deep down, the prodigy knew Mustang did care for everyone that works under him, the same way that Ed actually cares for him; So why the hell do they argue so much? People always tell them that they’re alike, is that the reason why they butt heads _ALL THE TIME?!_

Ed groaned at the thought of it. _“Of course… The one day I show up to actually give my report, to show him that I’m still alive and okay, he’s in a bad mood. Fucking Bastard.”_

He takes a deep breath, and starts to walk again, only to have a strong gust of cold wind rush by him. Civilians who passed by him on the street shivered slightly at the air, and so did he. Unconsciously, his fingers reached to grab and pull his red coat closer to him, but he was met with nothing but the silver clip on his jacket. His golden orbs looked down at himself, immediately sighing out of frustration. 

“Seriously?” He said, seeing that he wasn’t wearing his trademark trench coat. He was too angry to realize he didn’t have it on (he also just realized that being underdress for this weather is probably why people are giving him strange looks).

He starts racking his brain on where it could be, and nearly facepalmed himself when he realized where it was. And it was the last place he wanted to be right now.

The office.

For the millionth time today, he let out another cry of despair. _“That’s right, I took it off because I got hot after running from the train station to there. Fuck… I don’t want to go back there.”_

But he needs his coat more than ever right now, especially after coming to terms that it was fucking freezing right now. The thin black jacket he’s wearing isn’t going to be enough to fend off the cold weather of Resembool (that, and he doesn’t have another coat in his suitcase at the moment.) 

He’s _definitely_ going to need it. When it lightly snows here in Central, like it’s doing now, it’s practically a snow storm in the country. 

He also didn’t feel like getting frostbite in his gears. Now that was a horrible feeling to have when you’ve got two limbs made of metal.

He really needed that coat with the fur on the hood he transmuted a few days ago. The fur he used always kept him warm when this time of year came around, so thick and soft feeling too. Much to the blonde’s demise, he’s going to have to go back to retrieve it.

Ed fishes his hand into his pocket, pulling out his watch to check the time. _“The train won’t be here for another half-hour.”_ He tells himself while closing it, before turning on his heels to start jogging back to HQ. _“I’ll just run in, grab it, and get out of there before anyone can stop me.”_  
.  
.  
.  
If only it was that simple.

***Break***

“Fuck everything.” Was really the only thing that came to Roy’s mind right now.

He slammed his fists against the desk, letting out a sound that wasn’t exactly human. Whatever you think would happen, happened today.

First, his alarm didn’t go off at all this morning, so he didn’t have time to take a shower for work.

Then, his coffee pot broke (or more like exploded all over his kitchen walls).

Then, his car wouldn’t start, so he had to ask Havoc for a ride to work, which made them _both_ late.

He had mounds and mounds of paperwork all over his desk, and 12 different meetings he needed to attend, which ended up with the higher ups yelling at all of the lower ranks.

He had a scolding from General Halcrow for the property damages Edward did on the last few missions, and threatened to cut some of their military funds if they didn't get their acts together.

He had another General rant to him for an hour about some nonsense he couldn’t even remember, and couldn’t quite weasel his way out of it.

And finally, surprise, surprise! He found even more stacks of paperwork on his desk when he finally got back to his office.

And worst of all…

He took all his frustration and anger out on the kid.

He didn’t even think he would show up today, never even bothering to call or ask him for a ride from the train station to here (I mean, it was 35 degrees outside right now. Even though it was barely snowing, it was still freaking freezing beyond the walls of HQ).

Roy knew he screwed up the moment he opened his mouth to speak, and took out all his anger on Fullmetal. He knew he fucked up, he knew he was in the wrong so why? Why does he still feel his blood boiling? Bubbling up at a thousand degrees?

Was it because his subordinate was yelling back at him at full volume too? Was the General’s harsh words and threats still haunting him? Or was it the towers of paperwork taunting him that’ll never get it done no matter how much he speed runs through it?

Out of all the bad things that could have happened to him, why now? And why did it all happen just in _one_ single day?

He growled, gripping his hair that he swears will turn gray if he blinks. He could feel his blood pressure spiking, and a massive headache coming on that was starting to pound behind his coal colored eyes. 

He hated it.

He hated how all this made him feel.

He hated how anger he can get sometimes with his job.

He lets out a growl again. _“GOD! I hate when I feel like this!! I can’t even stand myself!!”_ He kicks his desk, paying no heed to the dent it made with his steel-toed boot. He pauses soon afterwards, letting himself take a deep breath to think. _“I need a break.”_

Roy quickly decided he needed to step out of this place for a few minutes. Maybe getting some of the cold air into his lungs could help him think? Without even second guessing it, Roy starts to slide on his winter coat, buttoning it up tightly to keep the warmth of his office in.

Suddenly the door opened, and in came his right hand woman with something he didn’t want to see right now. He shook his head, and went back to working on the buttons.

“More paperwork?” He said, a great level of disgust in his words.

“Where are you going, Sir?” Hawkeye asked, brushing aside his obvious answer. She stopped a few inches away from his desk, watching him put on his wooly gloves.

“Out. I’m taking my fifteen minutes.” 

“Out in the cold, Sir?” 

Roy dismissed her worriedness, and instead started to walk around his desk, ready to get away. “Yes, Lieutenant. I really need to get away from here.” He needed to get away from this damn paperwork too.

“Sir-”

“I know it’s cold, Lieutenant. But I don’t give two shits right now.” He catches something else in her hands, something that was the color red. “Is that Fullmetal’s coat?”

“Huh?” She took a glance at the article of clothing laying across her arm, before nodding. “Yes. He left it here earlier, so I decided to bring it to him. But I’m guessing he’s not here anymore.”

Roy felt his blood spiked again. 

Great. Yet another reminder of why he needed to take a small break.

“Leave it on my desk. I’ll give it to him when I see him again.” He replies, walking again. “And leave some of that paperwork on the other guys’ desks. I don’t think I can take any fucking more of it.”

Riza raised an eyebrow as he exited the office, immediately recognizing the signs that he was in a foul mood. She frowns, and sets down the stacks and coat before heading after him. The woman jogs quickly to catch up, putting on a stern face to speak with her commanding officer.

“You can’t just wander off like this, Colonel.” She says, watching him sigh.

“And why not, Hawkeye?” He asks, his tone at the edge of bitterness. 

“Because I know how you get when you’re angry. You don’t think straight.”

“Oh, and how am I doing now?”

“You’re walking out in the cold with nothing but a coat on! You’re not meant to go out for long periods of time! You’ll freeze to death!”

He throws his head back, a vein popping out of his temple. “It’s for fifteen minutes, _NOT_ hours. I’ll be fine.”

“Colonel-”

“Hawkeye, I seriously cannot deal with any more shit today. I just can’t!”

The two of them rounded a corner, passing by their teammates that just got off their afternoon break for dinner. 

“Hey, boss.” Havoc said, slightly surprised to see them. “Where are you-”

Neither Roy nor Riza stopped to chit chat, but the blonde sniper did give the four of them a silence command to follow with her sherry eyes. With no questions asked, they did. 

“I can’t deal with anything else today!” The Flame Alchemist continued on, and now the rest of his subordinates could see why Hawkeye told them to follow (and that was to help try to ‘tame’ this wild beast). 

“My car doesn't work anymore; My coffee pot exploded in the kitchen, and I didn't have anytime to clean up! So my whole how is going to smell like burnt coffee! Then I was late to work; I got scolded _multiple_ times today, by _multiple_ people; I might lose half my research funds; and I have SO much fucking paperwork today, that I don’t even know how my superiors except me to finish it in time!!!!” 

The five soldiers behind him all spared a glance at each other, slightly scared at how much rage their boss had buried deep within himself. They’ve all seen him this angry at least _once since_ becoming his teammate, but this outburst today was taking the cake for them.

Roy could practically feel steam seeping off him, and he knows his skin is red from all the yelling he’s been doing for the past few hours locked in his office. He probably looks like some cartoon character at this point. 

He pushes open the main building’s door, crossing the courtyard before going down a set of long stairs that lead out to the streets below. 

“And to top it all fucking off, I took all my anger out on Fullmetal! Our damn yelling match didn’t help this whole situation either!! GOD DAMN! I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW!!! I CAN’T EVEN STAND MYSELF!!!” He replies, noticing the other people on the stairs shifting aside for him to pass.

With another spare glance between the five, the Master Sergeant decided to speak for them.

“Sir, maybe you should just stay in one if the break rooms here.” Fuery suggested, concern in his undertone, but it was showing up heavily when he spoke. “We can take some of the documents off your hands too if you’d like.” 

Roy growls again, pushing the last set of doors open. “I’m not going to a damn break room. I want to get out of HQ.” He replies, his subordinates stopping at the curb while he steps into the street to get to the other side.

“Sir, it’s freezing cold out here!” Falman said, just as the wind picked up, and their breathes could be seen. It was much colder than it was earlier this morning.

“Yeah, you’re barely dressed too! And you know the uniform won’t keep you warm either!” Breda adds, knowing that when his boss’ mind was in fog, there was no telling what he’ll do.

The raven haired man stopped walking, spinning around to face them (More like facing their silhouette as the light snow got a little heavier). “For fucks sakes, I’m just going around the-”

“COLONEL, LOOK OUT!!” Riza yells, while taking a step off the curb.

And just like that, everything was like in slow motion for Hero Of Ishval.  
.  
.  
.  
His stomach dropped when the corner of his eye caught a sight of bright white lights coming straight towards him.  
.  
.  
.  
The screeching of tires that trekked across the ice covered road.  
.  
.  
.  
The roar of the wind that seemed to grow colder than seconds before.  
.  
.  
.  
His breath in throat, and his eyes went as wide as saucers.  
.  
.  
.  
His mind went blank and he knew what was going to happen next. He didn’t even close his eyes, his mind too stunned to even do that as he just stared. Stared like he was a deer in headlights.

Literally.

So he waited,

But the impact never came.

Instead, he felt two strong hands push him forward from behind. 

And then,  
.  
.  
.  
 ** _Splatter._**  
.  
.  
.  
Something warm doused his back as he heard a loud sound of something crashing and breaking, as he slowly tumbled forward, and fell into Hawkeye’s arms.

And just for a moment, he let himself black out.

***Break***

Roy let out a painful groan, hearing an obnoxious ringing in his ears as he slowly made out his subordinates in front of him. The five of them were all crouching around him worriedly, as their mouths were moving like they were speaking, but heard nothing.

He eyed them weirdly, a headache attacking his brain with maximum force. “What?” he said, feeling his hearing returning at a snail like pace.

“-ou alright, Colonel!?” Riza’s voice was the first one he heard.

Roy blinked, and pondered the question for a moment. The pounding in his head wasn’t helping him respond. It was like he had his own personal drummer living in his head, stopping him from replying so smoothly. 

He clenched his teeth, squinting a bit, “I-”

“What happened?!” A soldier asked out of the blue. He was running down the sidewalk towards them with another man in uniform. “We were at our posts when we heard a crash!”

“Over there!” Havoc replies, pointing to a car that had collided with a light pole. Smoke could be seen coming from the exhaust and engine even in this weather. “Don’t just stand there! Go check it out!”

“Yes, sir!” They said, running off.

Roy blinked again, rubbing his hurting forehead like he did earlier. He ignored all the eyes that were suddenly on him again. 

“Colonel, what happened? It’s like you flew right at me.” Riza asks again, a bit calmer than the last time, but still holds the concern he deserves right now.

“I… I think…” He pauses, trying to piece things together. “I think someone pushed me” He replies, reaching for his neck when he felt something warm trail down it. He touches it, the liquid soaking into his mitten as he retracts it back. His eyes widened for the second time today. “This… this isn’t my blood…”

With a look of fear, he turned around to see who his savoir was. He squinted, trying to make out the other side of the street in the Winter air. He could see civilians gasping at the accident, some walking by it like they've seen it before, but that's not what caught his eye in this very moment. Laying on the ground was a luggage that he swore he’s seen before, but couldn’t quite put his finger on why though.

 _“Is that…?”_ He wonders, before an ear piercing shriek of an innocent bystander takes his attention.

He had to look, and he almost wishes he didn’t, Because lying in the middle of the icy road was a body. A small body of someone with blonde hair that stuck itself to the pool of crimson that was forming around it. It was a pool of blood that seemed to melt off the body with the strains of hair. Roy knew immediately that it wasn't some random blonde person who just saved him.

No, it wasn’t some stranger, and you want to know why?

It was because that blonde hair was a rare color.

The person’s hair was **_Golden_** like the sun.

He felt his lip suddenly quivered, as his skin ashened to white like the snow that was falling out of the cloudy sky. Before he realized that his whole being was starting to shake uncontrollably, he screamed out the name of a person he got to know well over the past few years.

“FULLMETAL!!!”


	2. Sacrifice Comes At A Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and the other's wait in agony....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! This is probably not the best fic to be writing/reading during Christmas, but...
> 
> Whatever floats your boat, I guess. Enjoy!
> 
> **(Warning:** References to a panic attack/mental break and being drugged with sedatives. Blood also.)

They always say that red and white go together. Like the stripes of a sweet candy cane, the checker pattern on a picnic blanket, strawberries and cream. They all fit so well. 

So why?

Why doesn’t it work now? 

Why doesn’t the milky color of snow mix with the cherry red liquid that was pouring all over the icy road? What made those two colors not mix in this very moment?

Roy liked those two colors. They especially worked for this time of year, with the holidays around the corner, those colors were perfect to show off. But not now. And Roy now thinks that these two magical colors are officially ruined by what he’s seeing with his very eyes.

He didn’t even give it a second thought when those two hands pushed him from behind, thinking it might just be a kind stranger on the street, or a soldier that was standing by it’s post and helped out. Never in a million years he thought it would be _him._

For someone who controls the power of fire was brutally shaking and stunned, and he knew it wasn’t from the chilly temperatures outside. Eyes paralized with fear, voices behind him had dissolved, along with a nearby woman’s screaming. His pale skin had gone even paler, and his body felt numb and hollow. Roy hasn’t felt like this since he fought in the war all those years back, except now, he had a new sense of fear that wasn’t there before. And all he could think was,

_“Was his body that small before?”_

It was so small looking from where he laid, he wondered if his subordinate was really that short, Or had he never noticed how much of a child he really was? Everyone saw and expected him to be an adult, so maybe that’s why he’s never noticed it before. But _why?_ Why does the realization have to be now?

A good chunk of the street was red, wide and thick with onces of the sacred ooze. The kid’s body was partially on it’s side, his legs twisted together, and his flesh hand reached out for something (maybe _someone)_. His blonde hair sprawled over his face, and it ran into the pond below, blocking out any signs of seeing some life in his eyes.

_“Oh, god…”_ Roy thought, his heart tightening at his next words. _“Are his eyes open? Can he see what’s going on? Or are they open and dead?”_

He quivered at the last one. 

There’s no way he can be.

He’s the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of The People. 

There’s no way he was being beaten by a car. There’s no way. Unless…

There was irony to this situation.

The infamous alchemist, one who dodges bullets and gets bruised and beaten severely was finally taken out…

By a fucking car.

_“There’s no way… that can’t be true.”_ He thought, over and over again. _“That can’t be true. He can’t go out… not like this, not when he-”_

He suddenly hears screaming, and realizes it’s his own. He shouts his subordinate’s name, and soon hears the people behind him screaming the kid’s name too. He didn’t even have to look to know that his teammates were now running with him, running straight for the kid that holds a special place in their hearts. 

However, they didn’t get far enough. The six of them found themselves being wrestled back, being pulled onto the curb by other men in uniforms. They were kicking and shouting, hearts beating fast in their ears as they were on the verge of a breakdown. Roy swears he sees his normally hard headed Lieutenant crying (or maybe he was crying too?), along with the rest of his teammates. 

On staff nurses from the base bolted passed them, carrying medical bags that they got from the Military’s infirmary, and ran straight for the boy.

Sirens that belong to an ambulance were heard in the distance. Roy waited and watched in agony as one of the nurses started applying pressure to Ed’s head. Another was checking a pulse in his neck, and another was flicking a light in those golden eyes he couldn’t see from here. The one checking a pulse started screaming at someone, but Roy’s mind was too fuzzy to pick anything up, but the panicking features on the nurse’s face told him the outcomes weren’t good.

It got him screaming some more, his throat running raw and dry, as his coal eyes caught the lights from the emergency vehicle pulling up close to the scene. He saw the paramedics spew out and run over, surrounding the prodigy at an inhuman speed. They also started shouting and waving, as one pulled out a stretcher and something else, that may or may not have been a defibrillator.

The rest of it seemed so much more blurry, and it became even more of a blur when one of the nurses came over to him, his mouth moving as Roy tried to read his lips. He cocked his head to the side, wondering if he read them right; because from the looks of it she said, ‘I’m sorry’, before plunging a syringe into his neck.

His mind went completely blank, and his vision went black as he started failing to his knees, passing out.

But not before getting a glimpse of his subordinate being loaded into the back of the ambulance. 

***Break***

“Don’t…” Roy croaked, his throat raw and on fire from all the screaming he did. 

Riza shut her opened mouth closed, and continued to stand where she was in the hospital waiting room. It’s been several hours since the incident; It’s been several hours since his whole team was drugged because of their hysterical meltdown earlier; It’s been several hours since they got here.

**It’s been several hours since Ed was pulled into surgery.**

It’s also been several hours since the sun vanished from the sky, and time was reeling towards the midnight moon (and judging by how those clouds blocked most of it, you could say the moon was in distress as well).

Roy kept his face in his hands, hunching over in the chair which was tucked away in one of the room’s corners. He didn’t have to look up to know his right hand woman was there hovering over him, her coco eyes holding concern for him and the small person behind those wide doors. He didn’t even have to look over to the other side of the room to know his subordinates were also in agony, holding onto their chairs, or lightning cigarettes to keep their minds off things. But would that truly work after what they just witness?

And no matter how many times his mind tried to smudge out the details, the memories of that horrifying event were starting to become clear and clear, the more he sat there alone with his thoughts. The more he waited for an answer by the kid’s doctor, the more pieces came back into place.

His mind faintly remembers seeing Hawkeye’s silhouette coming off the curb, yelling at him to watch out for something. His stomach dropped when he saw those bright lights coming at him. Those tires screeching across the icy roads, a sound that nobody in or out of the car wanted to hear. The painfully strong winds seemed to grow colder in _that_ very moment. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t catch his breaths as his eyes grew wide like dinner plates. His mind went completely blank, completely fried as he shut his eyes when he knew what was next for him. But…

**It never happened.**

The impact of that dangerous driving machine never came. Never hit him so hard that he was either sent flying, or even rolled over. None of those things awaited him. 

**Never.**

And then he felt those two strong hands push him forward from behind. It made his eyes snap open and he swore the headlight reflected off something that made the ground a gold color, something he saw just for a split second before shooting straight forward like a cannon. And then he heard it.

A sound that was like **splattering** paint.

Something very warm **doused** his back, which he soon would find out was the color red. 

He heard a **thug** , probably a body, before the car ended up sliding off the road and crashing.

He heard and felt those awful things before being thrown into his Lieutenant’s arms, and getting knocked out for a moment. 

He should have known. He should have known immediately who his savoir was just by the arm strength. So… why does it still shock him that the kid did that for him? Was it so hard to believe that the kid would do that for him? Ed was known for going out of his way to save people, so why shouldn’t he be surprised? Unless… he just doesn’t want that to be true.

Roy knows what he’s about to say to himself, and knows it’s a horrible thing to say, but…

_“I wish the kid actually hated me.”_

Horrible? Yes. But maybe, just maybe, he wishes that he did and maybe Ed wouldn’t have thought twice before putting himself in the line of fire. In the line of life and death, in a line that just saved the Flame Alchemist’s behind. Yes, it’s a horrible thing to say, but if that's what it would have taken to keep Edward from saving him, he still wishes for it. 

It was too late though. That was the past, and this was the present. Now all he can do, along with everyone else on his team, is wait in pain. But still, his mind kept crawling back to another thought he had. And that was…

_“Why did Fullmetal go back? He’s supposed to be at the train station.”_ His puffy charcoal colored eyes peeked through his fingers, and spared a look at the luggage by his feet. He still remembers it laying there on the sidewalk, laying on it’s side after being cast away by Ed so he could make his risky move to save him. But why though? That was the million cen question. What made him go back? What made him want to come back to the office?

Roy’s heart suddenly clenched when something else red flashed before him, as he took in a small shaky breath as his response.. “He went back for his coat….” He whispered, removing his hands from his face.

“Sir?” Riza said, finally speaking.

“He went back for his coat.” He said, louder (and if possible, his shoulders sagged even more, and his haunting expression became more defiant). “That’s why he was coming back to the office. He needed it for this weather.” He swallowed hard, holding back the tears that threaten to fall again, as he let his head fall low again. “Oh god….”

His hands found their way into his hair, gripping it tightly with no regret that he might pull it out. Roy eventually felt his team’s sniper sit down next to him, placing a gentle hand on his back.

“ _Roy_. I know you want to blame yourself for this, but you can’t. It wasn’t your fault.” She said, in a soft and low tone, that almost, _almost_ put his mind at ease.

“How can you say that?” He immediately asked, dumbfounded by her reply. “How can you say that? My stupidity _could_ have gotten him killed… if it has it already….”

“Don’t say that. Ed’s a strong kid, he’ll make it. But you still can’t just sit here and wallow in self blame.” Her hand moves up to give his shoulder a light squeeze, making sure he’s still fully listening to her words. “Listen, I know you, and I know if Ed was in front of that car, you would have pushed him too if you had the chance.”

“What is your point in telling me that?”

“Because Ed is a lot like you, he would probably be sitting in self blame and I’d be telling him the exact same thing. The point is Roy, don’t destroy yourself over something that he did. He made his choice. And what’s done is done, we can’t change that. We can only move past it.”

“Maybe you’re right.” He says after a long pause. “However, I’m still not forgiving myself until I know he’s alive…” 

Riza frowns worriedly, giving his shoulder another gentle squeeze. “Okay, Roy.”

The two of them sat there in silence once more, waiting in inner agony for someone to come through those doors and give them some answers. Thankfully, as the clock passed a few minutes of one o’clock, a man in a white lab coat came strolling over to them. Neither of them would have even noticed if it wasn’t for the annoying squeaking his shoes every time he took a step.

“Mr. Mustang?” The older man said, holding up a clipboard. 

“Yes.” Roy replies, him and Riza standing up. “Is he….?”

The doctor nodded. “Alive, and I think he’ll be okay as long as he stays here under our watchful eye. He’s extremely lucky though, if he came any later than he did, he would be dead.”

Roy swallowed the lump in throat again, blinking away the wetness building up in the corner of his eyes. “What’s the damage?”

He flipped the paper over, and began reading. “Well, he’s lost a great deal of blood, so we have a transfusion in his arm as we speak. He’s got a fractured left leg; a couple broken and bruised ribs; a broken wrist and a few fingers; Both major and minor cuts, same goes for bruising. He’s also got a large gash over his left eye, but the eye isn’t damaged, just irritated.” 

He flips it close, and faces them. “He’s also got another gash on his head that we stitched up. And don't worry, there was surprisingly no concussion. The impact of the car hit him in his side, that’s why his ribs were broken. Anywhere else it would have been a lot worse. Any questions?”

Roy spares a glance with Riza, before asking, “Did his….” He pauses at the troublesome sentence he was trying to form. “Did his heart stop at all?”

The doctor nods slowly. “Yes. Twice. Once at the scene, the other in the back of the ambulance. It wasn’t for very long though, so there isn’t any permanent brain damages.”

Roy sucked in a shaky breath, fiddling with his hands as he felt Riza stiffen slightly next to him. “He’s out of surgery, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Can we see him?”

“Sure thing. Follow me.”

Roy wastes no time to walk forward, only to be stopped by his Lieutenant.

“You go ahead, I’ll inform the others. We’ll meet you there.” She replies, quietly and calmly.

“Okay.” he says, jogging to catch up to the doctor who vanished behind the two white doors.

***Break***

The door to the hospital room opened carefully, almost like it didn’t want to disturb whoever was inside. Roy took a small step in, almost hesitant to see his subordinate’s state. 

“I’ll be down the hall if you need me.” The doctor said, closing the door without a sound.

From there, the sound of the heart monitor obnoxiously chimed in his ears like a broken record. That sound along with slight heavy breathing, was all he heard inside the room. He sucked in a breath of air himself, taking a shaky step closer to the bed.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And closer until his toes touched the foot of the bed.

Roy felt frozen like the air outside, and grew so pale that he matched the snow that stuck to the window seal. The oxygen mask the kid wore felt so... _wrong_. 

_“He shouldn’t even be wearing that.”_ He thought, quivering. _“He shouldn’t be in this horrid state that he needs help to even breathe.”_

Those gold eyes that he still doesn’t know if they were wide open on impact, were now closed to the outside world. His left eye was wrapped with a bandage, and so was his head. His flesh leg was propped up and in a cast, his arms laying outstretched on the baby blue blanket he was bundled in. A splint on his wrist, and more bandaged around three of his fingers. He could only imagine there were more milky strains of cloth concealed under his nightgown.

Roy felt his lip twitch as he saw how bruised his tan skin was, and how many band aids covered his minor cuts. And the fluid and blood transfusion needles in his arm weren’t helping his cause either.

He felt queasy, and uneasy. Mind reeling back to the doctor’s conversation.

_“Ed died.”_ The stinging feeling in his orbs came back at full force. _“Ed **died**.”_

He felt like he was about to cry.

Which he did.

The mask he wore as a soldier slipped off and shattered all over the hospital floor, stripping away his title. He was not Colonel Mustang right now, nor the Hero Of Ishval. He was just plain and ordinary, Roy Mustang now. Roy Mustang who’s sobbing over a child. 

“Oh god, Ed…” He choked, taking a wobbly step around to come stand next to him. It didn’t last for very long, because he collapsed to his knees. He sobs, and lowers his head on the bed. “Ed… I’m so sorry. I should have paid attention. I shouldn’t have yelled at you earlier either. I’m an idiot… I’m so sorry.”

His hands gripped the mattress as his salty tears pooled onto it, quietly sobbing to himself. That sound mashed itself together with Ed’s breathing and heart monitor, locking Roy into a terrible (seemingly) never ending trance. 

Time was passing.

The clock was ticking with it.

But it all became a huge blur. 

However, at some point in that time, he felt something brush against one of his hands. Roy’s head shot up, and his black orbs met a unique colored one, giving him a scare and a sense of happiness all at the same time.

“E-Edward?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! How will Ed react to all this?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Waiting By My Side Doesn't Come With A Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to this story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback I got.
> 
> **(Side note:** To all you readers, let me know if you want to me to write the (unhappy) alternate ending I planned for this story)

Even with the painkillers running through his body right now, it didn’t stop him from raising a slight eyebrow, and flashing a very small smirk. “Why are you crying, Bastard?”

Roy blinked with a wave of mixed emotions, as he couldn’t look away. “E-Ed?” He croaked, in slight shock. He watches the boy move his good eye away for a second, taking in his appearance.

“W-what the hell happened?” Ed croaked, his voice sounding scratchy and hoarsed. 

Roy straightened up a bit, but continued to sit on his knees, watching his subordinate. “You mean you don’t remember?” He asked, not bothering to wipe away some stray tears.

Ed’s relaxed face turned into discomfort, as he let out a low groan and touched his temple with his cool automail hand. “Uh… G-Give me a second. My mind’s a bit fuzzy from the painkillers. Um…”

Roy swallowed a bit, waiting for his reply as the blonde started massaging his temple. His fingers soon passed over something near his hairline, and the boy heard a slight tearing noise coming from it. Ed froze, recognizing the sound from his millions trips to the hospital. It belonged to milky white bandages. The cold air and the sound of the car screeching brought him memories that managed to break through the fuzz.

“The car…” Ed whispers, just before bolting up slightly, causing him pain.

“Ed, lay back down.” Roy said, getting up to his feet quickly, and immediately trying to lay him back again. He pushed as firmly, but gently, as he could to get the kid to rest against the oversize pillow. “Lay down.”

His gold eye wide, his breathing starting to pick up as his hands suddenly latched around the adult’s. “C-Colonel… T-The car… the car, Colonel. Ar-Are you okay?!”

Roy blinked in disbelief. “ _Me?_ You’re asking _me_ if I’m fine?”

“Y-yes. Are you?”

“Well… yeah, thanks to you, but….Ed-”

“You’re calling me Ed.” The teen says, his voice just above a whisper. His eye now look just as confused as the Colonel was feeling.

Another blink of disbelief, this time adding a slump in his shoulders. “Well yeah, that’s your name. Isn’t it?”

“But…” He cocks his head to the side, eyeing the man like he had two heads. “You never call me that.”

A third blink, and a tired sigh as he sets himself down on the edge of the bed. “Ed…” Roy begins, his sad face softens only slightly. “What do you remember?”

The kid stops for a second, letting himself sink into the pillow. “I… I forgot my coat in the office, so… I went to go get it. But then… I saw you.” He begins slowly, his fuzzy mind starting to become clear. “And then I saw the car, and you weren’t moving, so I… um…”

Roy swallows shakily. “You pushed me.” He said, in a near whisper himself. 

“Yeah… I-I just remember n-not thinking. I just bolted.” Ed’s one good eye started to glass over, as he gave his boss an apologetic look. “Colonel… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I-”

“Oh, Ed.” The flame alchemist carefully soothes the top of the kid’s head, stroking his golden locks. “You don’t _ever_ have to apologize for saving _my_ life. However, please don’t ever do that again.” He takes a moment to pause for a mini breather. “The doctor said you died twice. You gave me and everyone else a heart attack, Ed.”

“Really?” He whispers (and Roy wonders which part of his sentence he was referring to), a tear strolling down his cheek. “I still feel bad…” The older man let out a dry chuckle, making Ed raise an eyebrow. “What?”

“I think those painkillers are finally setting in. I’ve never seen you be this so apologetic before.” Roy said, smiling.

Now it was Ed's turn to laugh. “Oh… shut up, Bastard.” He mutters, rolling his eye at his comment. 

Roy’s smile never faltered, because seeing the kid relax and not in pain was just enough for him to ease his hurting heart. 

“Hey, Colonel?” Ed begins. And to both of their surprises, He grabs his Boss’ hand again for/and to give comfort. “Not to sour the mood or anything but, does Al know know about this yet?”

Roy frowns and shakes his head. “No. Sorry, Kiddo. I’ve been so preoccupied with all this, I forgot to call.” He replies, honestly with a guilty undertone. He watches his subordinate open his mouth to speak, and immediately cuts him off. “I know what you’re going to say, and there’s no way you’re _not_ telling your brother about this. You’ll be out for a while, you know that?”

The fullmetal alchemist shuts his trap, making a pouting face at how the Colonel was not being ‘reasonable” (but not once did he ever decide to move his hand away). “You’re no fun…”

“Oh yeah, not telling your brother that you’re in the hospital makes me a buzzkill. Real mature, shorty.” He made sure every once of his sacastium he had left was etched in there.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU BASTARD?!?!” The blonde yelled, completely revealing his normal self which made Roy feel even better.

He gave the kid’s hand a soft squeeze, his face turning a bit more serious. “But all joking aside, if you ever do something that reckless again, I’m going to fucking court martial you.”

The kid waved him off with his cast hand, scoffing. “You don’t have the heart to do it, and you’ll never will no matter how bad things get.”

“Hmm. Maybe you’re right.” Roy said, his face softening again. _“Because even after all this, and despite all the dangers that comes with this job, I still can’t even imagine what it would be like not having you in my life. I care for you too much, Fullmetal.”_

The two of them were blessed with a moment of comforting silence, enjoying each other's company before the door swings up, revealing the rest of Team Mustang. With surprising gasps, and tearful eyes as Ed flashes them his signature grin.

“CHIEF!!!” They yelled, before tackling the boy with a hug.

***Break*  
-3 Days Later-**

The doctor slowly peeled the remaining bandages off from around Ed’s head, before working on the one over his left eye. “Now Mr. Elric, I just want to warn you ahead of time that you may or may not have a scar. Will you be alright with that?” 

Ed shrugged a little. “Yeah, I don’t mind. I have a fair share of them already.” He says, sparing a quick glance at his boss who was sitting on a chair next to his bed.

Now cleaned up, and wearing a fresh uniform, Colonel Mustang seemed finally back to his normal self. Him, along with the rest of his teammates, have been trading off with one another to watch Ed until his brother arrives back from Resembool. And yes, it was all against Ed’s protests too. 

_“I don’t need a babysitter!”_

Was his reply to all of them, but deep down they knew it was all just ‘big boy’ talk. The kid desperately wanted at least _someone_ to stay by his side while he heals in this hospital bed (even when he never says it outloud). 

“So, Doc? How long until I’m better?” Ed asks out of curiosity.

“I would say about two or three months for everything to fully heal.” The doctor replies.

An amber eye widened with shock. “Two or three months?! Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“No, I’m not.” The doctor seemed completely unfazed by his outburst, already prepared for one since the kid’s been his patient for these last few days.

“Well he can’t exactly snap his fingers and make everything better, Fullmetal.” Roy chimes in from where he sits, with a huge smirk on his face.

“Watch your sarcasm, Colonel bastard!” Ed said, sending daggers his way with one eye.

“Well Mr. Elric, if you stay and heal properly, we might be able to give you a sturdy leg brace and some crutches to move out and about freely.” The Doctor said, truthfully. “But only if you continue to follow my orders _exactly_.”

“See, Fullmetal? You think you can follow an order this time?” Roy eggs on, making the kid scowl with flushed cheeks.

“Alright. I think we’re good.” The doctor said, peeling the last of the bandages off before pulling out a small flashlight. He flicked in the kid’s eye, getting a good response. “It works perfectly. And there’s no irritation whatsoever.”

The man quickly hands Ed a small compact mirror that he also fished out from his pocket, giving him a look himself. Roy watched closely, trying to see for himself but to no avail. So he waited patiently, watching as Ed’s frowning face turned into a huge grin.

“Be honest, Colonel. How badass does this look?” He asked, facing him. 

Roy perked up at the sight of the pinkest scar, a few jagged lines ran over his eye and stopped halfway through his cheek. He must have his mouth open in shock because Ed suddenly frowned again. 

“Does it look that bad?” He asked, worriedly.

Roy shakes his head, standing up. “No, no, no. I was just surprised to see it.” He replies, truthfully. “To me it doesn’t look that bad. But it’s not about how I feel, it’s you.”

Ed looks down at the mirror again, touching his cheeks. “Honestly, I like it. Makes me look like a fearsome warrior!”

Roy chuckles, and pats the kid on the head. “Knucklehead…”

The two of them (minus the doctor who seemed to have vanished while they were talking) suddenly heard loud clanking footsteps coming from outside the door. And the two of them knew _exactly_ who was coming their way.

“I’ll leave you guys alone. I’ve got to get back to work anyway.” Roy replies, knowing the teen will be alright here without him.

“See you later, Colonel.” Ed says, his smirk not faltering. “And thanks for staying with me.”

“Holy shit. Now you’re _thanking me?”_ Roy looks stunned. “Mark this day in history.”

“Can it, Bastard. I don’t like to say those things a lot.”

“Which is why I’m keeping a close tab on this memory.”

Ed rolls his eyes. “Later, weirdo.”

When Roy opened the door, Alphonse, Winry, and even Pinako were there and he quickly stepped aside to let them in.

“Brother/Edward!” They said, running over towards the bed.

“Hey, everyone.” Ed replies, waving hello.

“Brother, we were so worried when we got the call.” Al said, his voice holding great concern.

“Relax, Al. I’m fine. See? Look at this cool scar I’ve got.”

“Brother, you just got hit by a car, and that’s all you can think of?”

“What? It’s cool looking! You’ve got to admit.”

“Brother!”

Roy rolls his eyes, chuckling to himself as he closes the door behind. _“You are such a handful kid.”_

He starts walking down the hallway, passing by another familiar person, which was Hughes. The other older man must have saw the genuine smile on his face, and opened his mouth to speak-

“Don’t.” Was all Roy said, as they passed each other in the hallway. _“Because I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to want me to admit that I love that kid out loud. Which I do. But there will be a time and a place when I actually say that to him.”_

He let his smile grow.

_“Huh… maybe I’ll actually tell him tomorrow.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Thanks for stopping by.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry! Don't sue me!


End file.
